Gypsy Hollow
by TactlessChessur
Summary: Hermione was riding horses before she could walk. When her parents died when she was just a few months old, she moved to live with her uncle on his ranch. Imagine her surprise when one summer, Draco Malfoy arrives for lessons. AU. Still magical.
1. Whole New World

_**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own Harry Potter.**

_**Authors note:**_** Review, please! I love constructive criticism :)**

_**Summary: **__Hermione was riding horses before she could walk. When her parents died when she was just a few months old, she moved to live with her uncle on his ranch. Imagine her surprise when one summer, Draco Malfoy arrives for lessons._

**Gypsy Hollow**

**Chapter 1 - Whole New World**

There's a fire. Orange flames flickering, licking the ceiling as they cackle like witches. Smoke hangs in the air, suffocating, choking. There are desperate, sputtering coughs and, quiet behind the cracking of the blaze, a baby's cry. Helpless, confused, alone, it calls for it's mother, who lays unconscious on the bed next door.

The father is downstairs, on the phone to the emergency services as he tries to make his way through the house to his child, asphyxiated as he inhales the fumes. He sighs in relief as he is finally told that they are sending help, before he gives in to the inevitable darkness.

A few short minutes later, sirens echo down the street as the fire engine pulls to an abrupt stop outside the blazing house, accompanied by a dusty pick up truck. A young man jumps out of the vehicle and rushes into the building, ignoring the protests of the firemen. He calls for his sister and her husband as he storms through the rooms bypassed by friends who are soon back down the stairs, his brother-in-law in their arms, covered in soot.

He sprints up the staircase, halting at the sound of the baby's screams - his niece. He doesn't consider anything else before he follows the sound, throwing open the door and suddenly freezing in his tracks.

The small room is filled with smoke, except in one corner - surrounding the moses basket, a bubble of clean air protects the frightened child. The man's eyes widen in shock before he shakes it off. He can breathe clean air as he leans through the bubble, but doesn't pause before he takes the blanket, throwing it loosely over the baby's face to help stop the smoke as he picks her up. The bubble seems to move with her, however, but he doesn't risk taking the cloth off until he is safely outside.

He takes the piece of material away before handing the baby to a fireman. He runs to the ambulance - the faces of the paramedics look panicked, but mournful. He knows it's bad news.

That's when he sees his sister. Blanketed in soot, surrounded by staff solemnly shaking their heads. He screams, shouts her name, shakes her body. He pleads with her to wake up, for him, for her husband, for her child. The paramedics have to drag him away, where he is told that both adults had died a short while before they had all arrived.

He refuses to believe it, yelling at them - surely they can do something? But no, no they can't, and they have to calm him down all over again. It's only the cries of a little girl that bring him back to reality, and, detached from the others, he walks over to her, taking her into his arms.

He smiles weakly down at her as she immediately relaxes at his touch, smiling up at him. He coos at her beautiful little face, pats her little head of brown fluff. His niece, the only thing he has left of his sister.

"I promise; I'll look after you, little girl." He proclaims to her. "You'll be safe with me, Hermione. I swear." She laughs lightly, ignorant of the horror surrounding her. Luke can't help but smile.

* * *

Seven months later, a very little girl is laughing in the arms of her uncle. Luke is holding her out to a horse, who is reaching tentatively towards the tiny outstretched hand. Around them, soft nickers and whinnies sound from the stalls of the ranch.

Luke chuckles at the the toddler's antics before pulling her back into his chest and stepping onto the mounting block to carefully climb onto the mare - Rowan. Hermione giggles again as he places her securely in front of him, holding her tightly and taking the reins.

He kicks Rowan into a gentle walk, and Hermione claps her chubby hands gleefully at the rocking motion. After a few circles around the small paddock, Luke stops and dismounts, the happy toddler laughing brightly as he leads the mare to the stable.

Placing the little girl in a high chair stationed next to the stall, he walks the mare in and takes the tack off, placing it on the half door. Hermione watches in interest, seeming to take everything in.

Luke smiles - he has one intelligent niece, and since coming to stay with him at the stables, she has brightened his life. It is like having his little sister to take care of again - and he is relishing in it.

* * *

At two years old, Hermione is comfortably riding on the very same, docile Rowan she had taken her first "steps" on. The slightly over sized black helmet on her head flops around as she sways with the long strides. Her uncle Luke walks at her side to reassure her, ready to catch her should she fall.

Hermione is perfectly confident on the mare, giggling lightly. Luke dares to take a few steps away - and groans in regret. The sneaky toddler immediately taps the horse's shoulder; the sign Luke had been teaching her as he lead her around.

Hermione takes off in a trot, laughing easily as she watches Luke take off after them. He is surprised at her balance, but shakes it off as he tries to slow Rowan down. The girl just smiles sweetly at him, before tapping the shoulder again.

"Fasser." She demands, and the horse happily obliges, breaking into a smooth canter. The laughs of a child echo around the arena as Luke desperately speeds up. He watches her start to slip, and shouts despairingly as she begins to fall.

"No!" He cries, and reaches out as if to catch her. He flinches and clenches his eyes shut as he waits for the thump of a body on the ground, but only hears the gentle thudding of hooves. He looks up, expecting to see that she has caught herself in the saddle. Instead, he is greeted by the sight of a floating two year old.

Simply suspended in mid-air, she looks at him with wide-eyes. Luke finally shakes himself out of his stupor and chuckles breathlessly, thanking the Powers That Be for whatever gift had been bestowed upon his niece, to give her the abilities she had shown him countless times over the years.

Walking over to take him into his arms, the toddler laughs again, forgetting quickly about the incident. He squeezes her tightly, to reassure himself she hasn't been fatally injured, before placing her back onto her feet, watching as she immediately moves towards the now still mare. She hugs a foreleg loosely, the mare leaning down to gently nuzzle the brown fuzz of hair.

Luke couldn't deny - the kid sure had a gift with horses.

* * *

Hermione is nine years old and already a talented rider. Luke rushes into her room to gently shake her awake.

"Uncle?" She asks sleepily. He nods, the excitement evident on his face. He takes her hand and almost pulls her out of the bed and down the stairs. "What is it?" She yawns.

"It's happening!" He tells her, and sees her eyes immediately light up. Instantly it is her dragging him towards the stall, and he laughs at the eagerness that matches his own. She races to Rowan's door and looks on in silence. The mare is stretched on her side, grunting and groaning in complaint as she pushes the foal out.

"What should we do? Do we need to help?" Hermione asks curiously. Luke shakes his head, dropping his hand reassuringly onto her shoulder.

"She's doing fine for now." The little girl smiles up at her uncle, before wrapping her arms around his waist. Luke sighs in content as he strokes her bushy hair. The girl has helped him on the ranch since she could walk, and he has grown to love her like a daughter.

A long hour later, Rowan's labour is finally over. The pair laugh as the little colt falls as he tries to stand on wobbly legs. Finally reaching his mother, he drinks heartily. Hermione smiles at the beautiful foal - pure trakehner, dapple grey; distinct features include a small white star beneath the forelock and four white socks. He is perfect.

"What's he called?" Hermione asks her uncle.

"I thought you could decide - he is yours, after all." Luke winks at his niece, before he is almost thrown to the ground with the force of her hug. He chuckles at her repeated thank yous before squeezing her tightly. When she finally releases him, Hermione looks back towards the foal. She laughs as he stamps his back hoof repeatedly, trying to steady himself.

"Thumper." She decides with a grin.

* * *

Hermione is training two year old Thumper when the letter arrives. Teaching him to hold a bit and carry a saddle - the first steps towards learning to work under a rider. She has decided to wait until he is three before she tries riding him, allowing him to mature.

The two are practically inseparable - when she isn't working, Luke often finds her wandering the paddock, Thumper following obediently at her heels. He watches them play with a proud smile on his face, knowing that's _his _niece. His flesh and blood.

"Hermione!" Her head shoots up as her name is called, and after patting Thumper's neck, she vaults over the fence, running to the house. Her uncle hands her a letter, which she eagerly opens - it isn't often she is written to.

As her eyes scan the letter, her eyes widen, before she snickers in amusement and hands the letter to her uncle. Eventually, she sighs with understanding as everything clicks into place. He chuckles at what he reads before smiling up at her, shaking his head.

"Well, that explains a lot." She giggles, taking the letter back.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards.)_

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._


	2. Surprising Visitors

_**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own Harry Potter.**

_**Authors note:**_** Review, please! I love constructive criticism :)**

**I'm pretty impressed at the response for this story :) Thank you so much. Also, I'm _not_ a proffessional horse rider, nor do I own a horse. I'm only using my experience at the stables here, so if I do get anything wrong, I'm terribly sorry :s**

_**Summary: **__Hermione was riding horses before she could walk. When her parents died when she was just a few months old, she moved to live with her uncle on his ranch. Imagine her surprise when one summer, Draco Malfoy arrives for lessons._

**Gypsy Hollow**

**Chapter 2 - Surprising Visitors**

Hermione was awake and out at seven on the the first day of summer holiday, a thought many teenagers would feel ill with. Dressed in black jodhpurs, her riding boots and a dark blue polo-shirt, she immediately set out at preparing the morning feeds. She was so used to this job that by the time the two stable hands arrived, she had already finished all the buckets.

"I'm surprised you've only made the buckets up." Emily teased.

"Last time you were home you had all the horses fed by the time we got here." Robin reminded her with a smile. Hermione laughed as she hugged the twins, having missed her only real friends in the area. Even when she had been going to the local school, she had never been very social - most of the children thought she was a freak and tended to avoid her at all costs - unless it was to bully her, of course.

Her uncle had hired Emily and Robin shortly after Hermione had started Hogwarts, to help with managing the ranch while she was away. At first she wasn't particularly thrilled with the idea, convinced he was trying to replace her while she was at school, or subtly tell her she was no use. After meeting the girls however, they quickly became close friends.

"I must be losing my touch." She joked, before handing each of the girls a stack of buckets. They chuckled in false agreement before splitting to their separate groups - they'd early on decided to split the 18 horse ranch into three sections, one for each worker, to make it more manageable. Hermione's consisted of Thumper, obviously, as well as his mother, Rowan, the old horse she had grown up with. She was also in guard of Willow, a Tennessee Walking Horse and Kestrel, their newest Arabian mare, along with their two ex-racehorse thoroughbreds, Fleet and Jazz Man.

Between the three of them, feeds were finished quickly. Hermione was onto grooming within five short minutes. Tending to Fleet first, she smiled gleefully as his silky bay coat shone with a clean glimmer. She spent some time just petting and talking to him before she turned him out into the nearest of the four paddocks - situated literally just outside the stable, it took less than two minutes to walk him over.

She repeated much the same thing with Jazz Man, Willow and Kestrel before she finally arrived at Rowan. As she thoroughly groomed her, the old mare gently nuzzled her chestnut hair that now fell in long glossy ringlets across her shoulders and down her back. At sixteen years old, the physical changes from her eleven year old body were shocking. She often played with the thought of visiting some of the boys from her old school, simply to enjoy their reaction.

Hermione ran her fingers gently through Rowan's now tidy mane. She laughed at the realisation that it wouldn't stay so silky for long, when she was running against the gentle breeze in the paddock. Placing a last kiss on her muzzle, Hermione haltered the mare before turning her into the paddock with the others.

At last, she was at her lovely Thumper. He was five years old, thoroughly broken in and a wonderful jumper. The pair had entered and won many a show jumping and cross country competition, proving their perfect partnership.

As soon as Hermione popped up at her favourite horse's stall door, Thumper was snuffling her head, mussing up her hair. She laughed as she hugged the gelding tightly around the neck, trying to stop the happy tears that wanted to flow.

The first time Hermione had come home for the Christmas holidays, she had been terrified the horse would forget her - how wrong she'd been to panic. It was apparent he had missed her, throwing his head back and whinnying jovially the second he heard her voice in the barn. She hated that she had to leave him for such long periods of time, and her heart ached to be away from him - he was her soul mate, she often said. They were two of the same; wild, intelligent, strong and stubborn. Whenever she returned, it still took days for her to readjust to the fact that she had the rest of the holiday to spend with him.

Thumper continued to ruffle her hair as Hermione took her time grooming him. She made sure he was impeccably clean before taking him out of the stall, spending as much time as she could simply being close to him.

She lead him to the paddock and took off the halter, laughing as he refused to move from her side. She took a step past the gate and he mimicked her movements. She grinned and threw her hands back around his neck as she placed gentle kisses on his dapple grey coat. Eventually she took a few more steps into the paddock, allowing her to close herself in.

With a devilish smirk, she suddenly took off towards the other end of the grass, laughing as she heard the cantering gait of Thumper behind her. She threw herself over one of the jumps, listening for the thud of him landing behind her, before she finally slowed to a stop. Moving to his side, she placed her hands on his back.

"What do you think, Thumper? It's been a while - do you reckon I still have it in me?" She asked him. He just nudged her impatiently with his nose, as if urging her to climb on. She happily complied, vaulting onto him. He was immediately in schooling mode, as perfectly behaved as you could wish for. But they were in the paddock, and Hermione just wanted him to have fun. She gently took hold of his mane and leaned forward, to talk into his ears that were flicked attentively towards her.

"You're in charge, Thumper. Go on, boy." Immediately he broke into a brisk trot, and a bright smile spread on Hermione's face as she revelled in the flowing movements of being on a horse, something she had missed greatly.

Thumper wandered aimlessly for a while, before he decided he really wanted to play. He flew into a strong canter, and Hermione's trilling laugh could be heard all over the ranch as she threw her heart into the enjoyment. He leaped over the strategically placed jumps eagerly, seeming to relish in Hermione's happiness.

Eventually, though, Hermione knew she had to get back to work. She slowed him to a halt before jumping off, patting his slightly damp shoulder and combing his forelock with her fingers. He followed her over to the gate, which she had to vault. She knew that if she had tried opening the gate, he would have attempted to go right after her. The knowledge made her smile again.

Checking her watch, Hermione saw it had only just gone nine, and her timing impressed even her. She chose to make a start on mucking the horses out before anything else, heading towards the end of the barn to pick up a fork and wheelbarrow.

It took her a while to muck out and re-fill the hay nets in all six stalls, but she eventually finished after almost two hours. She finished by checking the water pumps were working appropriately and that the water coming through was clean. When she was appeased, she went to help Emily and Robin with their horses. Working as a team, they'd finished turning out the horses and cleaning every stall by just gone one in the afternoon.

The three girls took a much needed break, sitting together on the outside table with lemonade her uncle had brought out to them. They were fretting about the exercising necessary that afternoon - surprisingly, no lessons had been booked that day, and that meant the girls themselves would have to exercise all eighteen horses. They cringed at the thought.

Sighing in defeat, Hermione rose from her seat to get her uncle. She found him sitting at his desk in the office, looking at something on the computer screen. She silently moved to stand behind him, reading the article on "Financial Security" over his shoulder. She scoffed at him for looking at it, which startled him. She couldn't hold back her laughter at his terrified expression.

"Oh, Hermione! What can I do for you, Sweet Pea?" He asked, finally relaxing enough to pull her into his lap. She cuddled into his chest, feeling the safety associated with him she had felt ever since she was a baby quickly wash over her.

"Hey there, Uncle." She smiled, before sighing again. "Uncle, we have an issue. Or 18." She admitted. He pulled back to look at her in confusion.

"What's wrong with the horses?" He panicked. Hermione shook her head, quickly dismissing any worries he had about their health or safety. She took his hand and held it tightly in her own, lowering her face to look up at him underneath her lashes with a pout.

"Well, there are no lessons booked today. That means Emily, Robin and I are going to have to ride all of them ourselves. There's not a chance we'll be able to get them each a fair amount of exercise before dark. We need a little more help." Luke groaned at her.

"No, Hermione. I will not - no, stop pulling that face. You know how I can't resist it."

"Exactly. Please, uncle? We really need it."

"Hermione, I am _not _going to ride, today. I have too much work to do." He lied.

"Sure, because reading articles on 'what financial security truly is' really comes under the job description of managing the ranch." Hermione rolled her eyes, confused as to what was going on with her uncle. She hardly ever saw him get on a horse any more. If she was completely honest, she'd say that the fact they needed help wasn't the only reason she wanted to see him ride - she wanted to assure herself that he wasn't, for some strange reason, _scared_.

"Hermione -"

"Please? I'm begging." She pouted again, climbing off his lap, and saw Luke was finally giving into her. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, crossing his arms over his chest. He looked up at her, and Hermione saw what she was worried about swimming in his eyes - fear.

"Alright." He eventually conceded, and Hermione cheered silently. "And, by the way, there _is_ a lesson booked today. In fact, he called a little while ago - he'd like to come in a little earlier to look at the horses. He said around three." Hermione looked down at her watch again - just over an hour left.

"Okay then. Let's get started." She chirped brightly.

"He's a beginner, so -"

"I'll tack up Rowan." She informed him before he could finished. He smiled proudly at her before following her out towards the stable. He saw Emily and Robin already bringing up some of the horses from two of the more distant paddocks and smiled shyly at them as he went after his niece. They looked at him with matching looks of sympathy, but Luke just shook his head.

Hermione was already leaving the paddock with Rowan in one hand and Thumper obediently at her side by the time Luke reached the gate. He quickly caught Fleet and Jazz Man and lead them back to their stalls.

He started grooming Jazz Man as Hermione lastly brought Willow and Kestral in, and straight away she started on the sleek white Arabian. It was only a light grooming, and together they had all six horses done within twenty minutes. Rowan was soon tacked up, her reins tied safely beneath her throat.

"Who do you want to ride, then?" Hermione asked her uncle as she tacked up Jazz Man for the indoor arena. Luke stuttered pathetically before shaking his head quickly, finally able to speak coherently through his now painfully obvious fear.

"I think I'll watch you first. You know, make sure you haven't lost your touch." He winked at her, and Hermione smiled at the comment so similar to the one she had made that morning. She decided to look past this apparently irrational fear for now, choosing to follow Luke into the arena. It was already set up with some jumps, probably from where one of the girls had been riding earlier.

After warming up with some simple circuits around the space on both reins in walk and trot, she finally transitioned into a smooth canter. The Thoroughbred's long, powerful legs flew them across the area as she moved into a twenty metre circle at C, before a change of rein; H to F.

"Beautiful." Luke commented, as Jazz Man leaped over the first jump. She did another twenty metre circle before moving onto the double jump.

"Heels." He reminded, and Hermione made sure to point her heels down, toes up in the stirrups. "Work the double, then the vertical, the wall and then the spread." He volunteered, and Hermione immediately obliged, refusing to knock a single bar or brick.

Patting Jazz Man's moist neck, Hermione came to a smooth halt and dismounted, taking his reins into her hand. She smiled at her uncle, who clapped loudly as she walked towards him, laughing.

"I'm guessing I did well, then?" She asked.

"When don't you?" He teased. She childishly poked her tongue out at him.

"So, have you decided who-" Hermione never got a chance to finish.

"Luke!" Emily's call sounded easily across the courtyard. "We have a customer."

"That'll be the one I told you about earlier." He explained before walking up towards the house, Hermione following behind with Jazz Man, patting the thoroughbred proudly after his impressive performance.

"What did you say his name was?" She asked curiously, trying to remember.

"I don't think I did." He pondered. "It was rather odd... Malloy, or something like that. Not very common, I imagine."

"Malloy? I've never heard -" She broke off as she found a pair of molten silver eyes. His blond hair fell loosely around his ears as he looked at her in interest. Hermione groaned quietly, closing her eyes in impending exhaustion.

"I'm not sure, maybe it was Mafla? I know it began with 'M'..."

"Malfoy, uncle Luke." She informed him, clearly disgruntled. "Draco Malfoy."


	3. Lesson the First

_**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own Harry Potter.**

_**Authors note:**_** Review, please! I love constructive criticism :)**

**Thank you so much! The response really is fantastic! I'm trying to update every day, but please don't hold me to that :s**

_**Summary: **__Hermione was riding horses before she could walk. When her parents died when she was just a few months old, she moved to live with her uncle on his ranch. Imagine her surprise when one summer, Draco Malfoy arrives for lessons._

**Gypsy Hollow**

**Chapter 3 - Lesson the First**

_"Granger?"_ Malfoy's stunned exclamation could've been heard in the village - and that was saying something. Hermione rolled her eyes as her uncle looked between them with suspicious eyes. She didn't want to know what he was thinking.

"Yes, very observant of you, Malfoy." Hermione congratulated him seethingly, earning her a fuming glare. The boy was wearing pristine, white jodhpurs and a green shirt, with expensive looking leather ankle boots and emerald green gaiters. Luke eventually gave up on evaluating the tension between the two teenagers, sighing as he moved to walk away.

"I trust you can handle this alone, Hermione?" Luke questioned surely.

"Yes, uncle." She reassured him. Malfoy's eyes flickered dangerously.

"You have got to be kidding me!" He shouted, startling the horses. Luke glared at the boy, quickly developing a dislike for him. "_She_ is your niece? The girl who will be teaching me?" Luke just nodded, giving Malfoy a look that clearly said exactly what he thought. _Well done, brainiac._

"I am." Hermione confirmed out loud for him. Malfoy was burning up, apparently furious.

"No! Somebody else will have to teach me! Why can't you teach me?" He demanded towards Luke. Hermione's temper was slowly rising, but she checked herself when Jazz Man started shifting uncomfortably beside her.

"Uncle, can you take Jazz Man for me?" She requested politely. Luke took the horse but kept his gaze firmly locked on the boy, eyes narrowed. His fist was clenching around the reins in his hand, the knuckles turning white.

"What, pray tell, is the problem with my very talented niece teaching you to ride?" He asked, his voice frighteningly cold. Hermione knew that she was one of the very few things that could set him off. She also knew he would beat a man twice his size if she was uncomfortable with his advances - she'd seen it.

"There's not much issue," Malfoy shrugged, pretending to be cool, "other than the fact that she's a filthy little Mud-"

"You finish that word and I _swear_ I will have Thumper run you over." Hermione's hand was at his throat, and the terror was obvious in his expression. Luke watched with raised eyebrows, a look of amused surprise on his face. When she was sure he'd stay quiet, Hermione released him.

"Young man," Luke intervened, slightly calmer, "if you would no longer like your lesson, I can give you your money back -"

"No." Hermione interrupted. "No, you don't give up, do you Malfoy? Neither do I." They held each other's eyes for a while, and Luke walked Jazz Man back to the stall, leaving them alone. "Now let's get this lesson over with, Malfoy. Follow me."

"You don't tell me what to do, Mud-" Hermione spun round, her fist flying into his face. He shouted in pain, but kept looking up at her as he held his jaw. She shook her head, glaring at the boy.

"Lesson the first, Malfoy - you do what I say, without argument or insult. I could easily put you on a horse that loves to throw the stupid little boy in it's back around. Understood?" There was a hesitant pause before he slowly nodded. She smiled brightly. "Good! Now, follow me."

She headed up towards her section of the stalls, reaching her hand out to stroke Thumper's muzzle as she walked passed. Arriving at Rowan's door, she stood aside and gestured towards the horse.

"This is Rowan," she introduced to the boy who had obediently followed behind her, "and she will be your horse for the lessons." As she came over to nudge Hermione's outstretched hand, Malfoy flinched slightly. Hermione sighed. "It's fine, Malfoy, she won't hurt you. Not unless I tell her to, anyway." She smiled again, and Malfoy recoiled, causing her to laugh.

"I'm kidding, Malfoy. Rowan is the gentlest, calmest horse we have here. Just perfect for beginners - I swear, she won't let you get hurt, okay?" Malfoy seemed to search her eyes for some hint of a lie, and finally deciding she was being honest, tentatively reached out towards the mare.

"That's it," she encouraged gently. "See? Easy." Hermione could've sworn she saw a flash of a smile at the corner of his lips, but it was gone before she could be sure. She watched him interact with the horse for a while before moving to open the door.

"Can I take her?" He suddenly asked, surprising her. Hermione smiled gently at him, all traces of bitterness gone as she discussed horses. She nodded, untying the reins to lead her from the stall before handing them to him, showing him how to hold them correctly.

"Always lead from the left." She instructed him, a sense of triumph washing over her as he obeyed. "You pretty much do everything from the left, really," she explained, "get on, get off, lead, tack up, untack... It goes on." Malfoy looked up and cocked his head to one side, making her chuckle lightly. "We'll get to that stuff later. First, though, pull on the reins a little to encourage her forward... Yeah, like that - there you go. Now come on, down to the arena, first."

They walked down in silence, Malfoy just gazing at the horse, Hermione just gazing at Malfoy. She always loved watching people's first experiences with horses - it was almost always a beautiful moment, in her eyes. This was one of the better ones.

In the arena, Hermione showed him how to mount from the mounting block, with a promise to let him try mounting from the floor at the end, and adjusted his stirrups. She then took the mare's throat latch in hand and began to lead the wary boy around the arena in a smooth walk.

"Calm down." She ordered. "You'll only make her skittish." She saw him visibly try and fail to relax, so offered some advice. "Close your eyes, and just fall into her movements. You won't go anywhere, I've got you steady. Go on, try it." He narrowed his eyes at her, as if judging her intentions, before finally closing his eyes and let his body slump. Hermione nodded in approval as she kept Rowan walking.

"Better now?" She asked him sweetly as he opened his eyes, but kept his body relaxed.

"Yes, thank you." They both seemed to freeze as he spoke those words, looking curiously at each other. As Hermione halted, so did Rowan, and the two teenagers just kept eye contact, trying to decipher the other. After a short while, Malfoy shook his head, before trying to recover. "I mean -"

"You're welcome." Hermione insisted, before he could take it back. She clucked for Rowan to walk on again, before suddenly stopping. Malfoy raised his eyebrows at her determined expression.

"I have an idea." She informed him.

"There's a surprise." Malfoy smirked. Hermione held back a smile.

"Just for the summer, while I'm working with you, let's be civil." The boy looked at her as if she had just asked him to jump off of a bridge. Alarm clouded his expression.

"Us, civil? How do you plan to make that happen, Granger?"

"Well it happened just now." She insisted quietly, dropping her head and calling Rowan on again. "We expressed manners towards each other." She shook her head, before carrying on with the lesson. "Do you want to trot?" His face lit up and Hermione watched him try to hide a grin.

"Alright." He shrugged instead. Hermione laughed quietly before gently tugging on the throat latch.

"Kick her to move faster," she reminded him, watching as he struggled to position his feet correctly in the new gait. She slowed the mare back down again and replaced his feet, showing him exactly how to move. "And when you trot, stand up in your seat - not all the way, or you'll probably fall off - but just a little rise. Get it?" He nodded, not very confident. She placed a comforting hand on his leg without realising what she was doing and quickly yanked it away before he spat at her.

"I get it." He insisted. "And alright Granger, I'll try."

"Huh?" Hermione's brow furrowed in confusion, and she heard an almost silent chuckle.

"I'll try with the pleasantries if you will. Agreed?" He offered. She looked back up at him, cocking her head like he had earlier. Finally, a response fell from her lips.

"Agreed." She smiled devilishly. "Now, get ready to kick."

An hour later, a red faced Malfoy and a laughing Hermione emerged from the arena, a placid Rowen trailing contentedly behind the pair. Luke watched from the office window as the couple chatted. The boy, whose jodhpurs were definately no longer the blinding white they had been earlier that afternoon and had a curious bruise starting to form on his jaw, seemed to be trying to defend himself against something. Whatever he said just made Hermione laugh harder.

Luke shook his head and turned back to his computer screen.

"I'm a guy," Malfoy growled darkly, "it probably hurt a bloody well lot more than it ever has you."

"But did you have to - to shout? And your - your face!" Hermione burst into another fit of giggles. Malfoy grumbled dejectedly under his breath, trying to hide his rather noticeable bow legged walk.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it off, Granger. I might just take that pledge back." He threatened, hopeful she would quieten down. Hermione didn't stop laughing. In fact, she didn't stop all the way up to the stalls, and only started calming down when she decided to show Malfoy how to remove the tack.

"Now see, this is the girth." She told him, still grinning. "Basically the belt of the saddle. You need to make sure that's nice and tight when you get on. Lots of horses have a habit of breathing out when you first tighten it, so the best plan is: tighten it once in the stall, and once again the arena. Likely there'll be a noticeable difference in how secure that is." Malfoy nodded along as he listened to her explanations and instructions as she went on to talk about the bridle, eagerly taking everything in.

"Well, that's it for today, I guess. Gotta get out and work those other horses!" She cheered with enthusiasm. Malfoy laughed lightly, following her from the stall. He reached out to stroke the mare's soft face as Hermione went to put the tack back. She came back with a different saddle and bridle in her arms, and just watched him interact with the horse. He shrugged.

"I had fun today." He admitted, somewhat hesitantly.

"I'm glad." Hermione answered truthfully. It was then that he smiled at her for the first time. It wasn't a bright, blinding smile, nor was it big or cheesy. It was small, but it was real. It wasn't a smirk or a sneer, and that meant something.

"My next lesson is on Monday, I think." He told her. Two days from now, she registered.

"Okay, well, great! See you on Monday, Malfoy."

"Right. See you... Granger."

Hermione watched him walk away, lost in thought. Lifting her hand to slap herself lightly on the cheek, she blinked out of it, turning towards Fleet with a sigh. _Wake up, woman! _She commanded herself_, there are horses to exercise!_


	4. Island in the Lake

_**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own Harry Potter.**

_**Authors note:**_** Review, please! I love constructive criticism :)**

_**Summary: **__Hermione was riding horses before she could walk. When her parents died when she was just a few months old, she moved to live with her uncle on his ranch. Imagine her surprise when one summer, Draco Malfoy arrives for lessons._

**Gypsy Hollow**

**Chapter 4 - Island in the Lake**

It was almost six and, glad that the sun stayed up past it's bedtime in summer, Hermione and her uncle had finally figured out a regime with which they were both content - Hermione would exercise the horse and then bring it back the the stall where it would be groomed by Luke, while she would move on to the next.

After finishing their horses and skipping out the stable, Emily and Robin had left Hermione to finish the evening feeds, but first she had one horse left to exercise. Luke had gone inside as his niece headed towards her horse, a look of pure content on her face as he nuzzled her forehead.

Hermione climbed into the saddle in the courtyard, gently kicking Thumper on towards the trail. He happily followed her request, walking at a comfortable pace towards the end of the barn. His head swayed in rhythm with his steps, and his rider relaxed immediately into her seat as the clap of hooves on concrete beneath them changed to thuds on soft dirt and damp leaves.

They walked up the hill, transitioning smoothly into trot they second the hit flat ground. Thumper bounced happily along the path, his ears flicking back towards her as she encouraged him on. It wasn't long before he recognised the part of the trail they were following and began throwing his head around impatiently, making Hermione laugh. Finally giving in, she gave him his head, tightened the reign and kicked him on, shouting her enjoyment into the warm breeze as they flew across the dirt.

There was something different about cantering in the outdoors to the dignified dancing inside an arena. The horse always seemed freer, enjoying life at it's fullest. Hermione loved enjoying life with her Thumper.

He sped faster as the ground began to incline downwards, skipping between trees at a speed too high to try and control - but that's what Hermione liked about it. You couldn't control them, you didn't want to control them. You didn't _need_ to - you were one heart, one body, one soul.

Eventually Thumper began to slow, his breath coming in heavy pants as he reached the bottom of the hill. Slowly, the trees opened up into a clearing, and in the centre of that clearing was a beautiful, crystal, beach like lake. The pair pottered down towards the edge, the blue water lapping Thunder's hooves on the sand. Gently, Hermione turned him back toward the forest edge to dismount.

She took off his saddle and bridle and placed it on the grass, allowing him to do what he wished without restriction, before sitting down halfway between the trees and the water. It didn't surprise her that Thumper came to stand beside her, nudging her gently and eventually lying clumsily behind her, curling himself protectively around her body. Closing her eyes against the bright sunlight, Hermione rested her head against the speckled coat, lifting one hand to gently stroke his neck and shoulders.

They remained that way for a while before Hermione stood up, Thumper frantically scrambling to his feet in her wake. Picking up a few stones, she tried to skip them across the water, collapsing in laughter as Thumper raced in after them, splashing wildly around. He paused to look at her, as if he were saying _"Come on! Come and play with me!"_ Hermione just couldn't resist.

Pulling off her boots and socks, she decided she may as well take of her jodhpurs, too. There was no one to see her, anyway, and it wasn't necessary to get them wet. She threw her things beside Thumper's tack and chased him back into the water as he began to approach. He whinnied gleefully and reared up, only to land back in the sand and soak Hermione head to to. She screeched in shock before chasing after him again, trying to splash him back.

Suddenly she stopped, looking longingly towards the green island in the middle of the lake. Hidden by trees, Hermione longed to explore it. She sighed and shrugged her shoulders, walking out of the water and back to the tack. Thumper followed her, shaking thoroughly and spattering her with more water.

After brushing off her feet, she pulled her clothes back on and made sure there were no irritating substances hiding in Thunder's tack before placing it back on. He was happy to go home, trotting contentedly all the way back along the trail.

By the time Hermione had groomed Thumper again and finished the feeds, it was nearing nine o' clock. The poor girl was thoroughly frazzled, stumbling tiredly into the kitchen. Her uncle chuckled at her, standing up to hug her. Hermione closed her eyes and relaxed into his comforting, familiar embrace.

"I've missed you, you know." He told her. She didn't answer, only squeezed him tighter. When they pulled apart, they both sat at the table to eat the dinner before them. Famished, Hermione eagerly shovelled the spaghetti into her mouth, earning another chuckle. Luke watched her for a while, wondering how to broach the subject that had been bothering him for the past few hours.

"So, that boy - Draco, is it?" Hermione nodded absently, still focused on her food. Luke paused before continuing tentatively, "what was it he was trying to call you earlier?"

Hermione inhaled sharply, slowly placing her fork down on her plate as her temper began to rise. She was by no means angry with her uncle, but the simple reminder of Malfoy's common insult was almost enough to make her throw their newly established truce out the window.

"He was going to call me 'Mudblood'." She told Luke. At his obvious confusion, she explained, "it's a derogatory term for witches and wizards with muggle parents - non-magical parents." She stopped, watching the information sink in. "It is often used by folk who believe muggleborns, like myself, don't deserve magic, are worth less than the filth on their shoes."

"It's the worst insult, really?" He asked. Hermione nodded her confirmation. "So there's nothing... _intimate_, between you two?" The girl, who had by now calmed down enough to continue eating, choked on the forkful of spaghetti she had just placed in her mouth. Luke raised his eyebrows.

"Not unless you call abhorrence and detestation between sworn enemies _intimate!_" She sputtered, shocked. Her uncle just leaned his elbows on the table and steepled his fingers, his expression stoic.

"So, you often laugh like old friends with your 'sworn enemy'?" He challenged.

"We weren't laughing together!" She defended, "I was laughing_ at _him. And, we have called a truce while I work with him. Merely professional, simply so he can learn something without risking a broken nose by my fist." She smiled as she said this, remembering the punch she had handed him in third year.

"Ah, so it _was_ you that caused the bruise on his jaw." Hermione couldn't remember noticing the bruise - she realised she must have been to busy gazing into his eyes to notice it. She desperately hoped her uncle would take the blush rapidly forming on her cheeks as embarrassment for punching the boy, rather than any thing else.

"Yes, I suppose it was." She agreed quietly.

"Good." He grumbled. "I don't like that boy. Rude, impolite, inconsiderate." Hermione had thought the conversation ended when they both returned to finishing their dinner. She had just forked the last scraps into her mouth when he said, "so you don't have a crush on him?"

"That's it, I'm done with this interrogation!" She huffed uncomfortably, sweeping his plate away and disappearing into the kitchen before he could object. She hoped the time she spent washing the dishes would be enough for him to forget the topic. Luckily, he seemed too wrapped up in the documentary he was watching when she walked into the living room to bother with anymore questions.

Hermione leant over the back of the sofa to wrap her arms loosely around his neck, placing a kiss on the tiny bald patch of his head. She briefly contemplated questioning him on his new, apparent fear of riding, but threw it away with a yawn. _Tomorrow,_ she promised herself.

"Goodnight, uncle." She bade. "Don't stay up too late and make sure you don't fall asleep down here."

"Yes, mother." He laughed at her in response. She poked her tongue out at him before ruffling what was left of his hair and disappearing up the stairs. She heard a call of "goodnight, Sweet Pea," as she opened her bedroom door.

Closing it behind her, Hermione collapsed tiredly onto the bed. As she closed her eyes, she struggled to fight away sleep and find the energy to get up and change, before going to brush her teeth. After gently pulling a brush through her hair, she longingly glanced at the book on her bedside table. She dismissed the idea in her exhaustion, turning off her lamp to curl under the bed covers.

Her eyes swiftly falling shut, Hermione hoped it wouldn't be long before she got used to the hard work and routine again. It was mere minutes before she was sleeping soundly.

_There were delighted cheers, excited screams and thrilled shouts. A baby was being held to the sky, the enthusiastic crowd below the balcony calling towards her. Scoffing, Hermione recalled the similarity to the scene in Lion King._

_The baby was clothed in an elegant maroon dress that fell far past her feet. The man holding her had a hand behind her head, keeping her steadily looking towards people gazing at her in wonder. Hermione herself had to acknowledge that she was a very pretty baby._

_Behind the young man and the baby, a couple stood. They were dressed extravagantly in clothes that looked simply royal. Hermione gazed at the woman in wonder - that was her. The same mahogany hair in perfect ringlets, the same chocolate eyes, the same light dusting of freckles across the bridge of her nose._

_Beside her stood a blond man. Clothed in emerald green robes, his molten silver eyes burned into her, his hair tidily slicked back from his face. Hermione only knew one person to look like that, and she didn't like the message this dream was giving her at all._

_As the crowd continued to roar joyously at the baby, Hermione watched as Malfoy reached over with a smile, taking her dream self into his arms and kissing her passionately. And she seemed to be enjoying it!_

_"Welcome," called the young man holding the baby, lifting her higher into the air which earned delighted giggles from the little girl, "to our Princess Hermione!"_

Hermione awoke with a start, her breath coming in heavy pants as she wiped the sweat from her forehead, her hand reaching out to turn the lamp on. A dream in which she and Malfoy were royalty, a couple, with a baby? And did she seriously name the baby after herself?

She shook her head, falling back into the pillows with a sigh. She closed her eyes again, and couldn't stop the images flashing through her mind - images of Malfoy and her, together. _He chased after her with a grin, wrapping his arms around her waist and spinning her around with a laugh. He held her close to him on the sofa as they watched a movie. He held her in his arms as they read a book together. He brushed a lock of hair from her face and gently pressed his lips to hers..._

Hermione had to admit that maybe it wasn't that much of a nightmare. He was rather handsome, after all. He had enough money to support a family without needing to work, so there was never a risk of struggling. He was better known in Hogwarts as the Slytherin Sex God, and after their truce in the arena, they had had fun as she taught him how to ride. They had joked and teased and found they actually had rather a lot in common.

Hermione sighed in distaste, blaming her uncle's interrogation for the insane imaginings of her tired mind. Grumbling quietly to herself, she tried to get back to sleep, switching the lamp back off. It wasn't long before it was on again as she dug through her drawer, sitting on the edge of the bed to stare at the photo.

Her parents. Two humble, muggle dentists. She was the spitting image of her mother, if what the photo showed was true, and had inherited no physical characteristics at all from her father. Instead, her uncle claimed that her superior intelligence and brave heart were attributes from him.

Her uncle was the one to have taken the photo; her parents stood before a castle. It was amazing, a magnificent building. He told her they had visited castles all over the country at one point, exploring the history of England.

Hermione smiled, placing it next to the frame on her bedside table. It held a photo of a six year old girl on a grinning man's shoulders. Hermione is laughing as her uncle reaches up to tickle her, making her grip harder onto his forehead. It was one of her favourite photo's, and always took it with her when she went to stay somewhere else.

Tracing the features on her uncle's face, she sighed again. He was the closest thing to a father she could remember having. When she was younger, he would tuck her in at night and read her a story. He taught her how to walk, how to talk, how to ride a horse and how to look after them. He taught her how to read better than her school ever did, taught her responsibility. He taught her almost everything she knew, and she owed her life to him. He was her family.

Turning off the light for a final time, Hermione got back into bed and closed her eyes once more, praying that she wouldn't be plagued with any more dreams of Draco Malfoy.


	5. Days with Thumper

_**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own Harry Potter.**

_**Authors note:**_** Review, please! I love constructive criticism :)**

**A Big THANK YOU to my new Beta Reader, Ravenclaw-Girl28!**

_**Summary: **__Hermione was riding horses before she could walk. When her parents died when she was just a few months old, she moved to live with her uncle on his ranch. Imagine her surprise when one summer, Draco Malfoy arrives for lessons._

**Gypsy Hollow**

**Chapter 5 - Days with Thumper**

Sunday morning, Hermione awoke with a yawn. Leisurely stretching her arms above her head, she cast a fleeting glance at her clock. She cursed as she leaped out of bed, desperately tugging on her two-tone chocolate and pink jodhpurs and a navy blue tee shirt.

She yanked her socks on as she hopped down the stairs, calling angrily out to her uncle. When he appeared in front of her as she dropped some bread in the toaster, she threw her sharpest daggers at him. He raised his eyebrows in question as she poked him roughly in the ribs.

"Why on earth didn't you wake me this morning?" She growled. Realisation flashed across his face as he shrugged, backing away slightly as she jabbed him angrily again. Her hair was at odd angles as she quickly pulled it back into a pony tail and grabbed her boots, pulling them on.

"Easy." Her uncle replied. "You've been working hard at school all year - the last five years - and you deserve a rest. It's your summer holiday, Hermione, relax." He insisted. Her hand flicked out and caught the toast as it popped, dropping it on to the plate as she speedily spread butter and jam on it. She felt a hand on her arm, restricting movement. "Calm down." He demanded. Hermione shook her head.

"There are 18 horses out there to look after, in case you haven't noticed." She reminded him, trying her hardest not to sound rude. "And they need me."

"Robin and Emily do fine handling them all by themselves when you're not here." He told her. "And they'll do fine for one more day while you finally relax. In fact, they've already done the morning feeds while you've been sleeping." Hermione took a bite of her toast as she searched the room for her riding hat.

"Well I can help. I want to help."

"Hermione, I want you to spend the day with Thumper." He changed his method. It worked - she froze. "Take your time grooming him, mucking around with him like you used to; he's missed you as much as I have." He watched her turn it over in her head before her expression lit up like the sun.

"So I don't have to work? Emily and Robin will look after all of the others? And they're fine with it?" She clarified, cautious. It seemed unfair to load them up with the extra work when she was there to do it.

"They were the ones to suggest it, actually. You'll be fine - just have fun today." He made her promise. Grinning like a maniac, Hermione nodded, before running back upstairs to tidy her hair. When she returned to the living room, her ringlets were in a neat french plait. Finally finding her hat under the table, she turned to walk outside.

When she called in greeting to the girls, Thumper's head eagerly popped over the stall door as he searched for her. Hermione smiled brightly and skipped over to him, dropping her hat at her feet as she ran her fingers gently down his nose.

As she moved to walk away, he whinnied in distress, making her laugh. She quickly disappeared before returning with a grooming kit, smiling at him. She placed it next to her hat and let herself into his stall, haltering him and leading him to a post outside. She tied a quick release knot, patting his shoulder lightly before starting work.

Taking the hoof pick, Hermione ran her hands down his left foreleg, squeezing the back of the leg along the tendons just above the pastern. He obediently lifted his leg for her, and held the hoof in one hand as she began to pry the dirt, manure and stones lodged in the frog sole of the foot. As she finished she gently placed the foot down on the ground and continued until all four feet were done.

Next she moved onto the curry comb. Starting on the left side she used it to loosen the dirt in Thumper's coat. She curried in circular sweeps all over his body, being careful to use a light touch over bony areas of the shoulders, hips and legs.

After she had finished she moved to comb out the tail. Starting at the bottom of the strands she brush downwards in sections until she could smoothly comb it from the top to the bottom. She did the same to the mane, running her fingers through the silk hair.

She then picked up the body brush, whisking out the dirt brought to the surface by the curry comb. She moved around Thumper's body, brushing in sweeping strokes and following the direction of the hair the way it grew. Gently, she ran the brush down Thumper's legs, taking off the small patches of dried mud she had missed the night before.

With a finishing brush, she used sweeping to brush away any dust missed by the body brush. She gently whisked away dust from the broader areas of the dapple grey's face, ears and throat, before she finally used a soft clothe to wipe around the horse's eyes and muzzle, and clean away any dirt or chaff, as well as wipe around the dock and tail head.

Hermione stepped back to admire her work. Thumper's coat shone with a glossy sparkle, while his mane and tail flowed smoothly down like cascading waterfalls. His clean face was turned towards her patiently and she cooed to him lovingly as she stepped forward to lean against his side.

"What now, buddy?" She asked him, relaying the options. "You can go out into the field, or we can go into the school, or we can go back on the trail." He stomped one hoof and Hermione looked at him curiously. "The field?" He rocked his head up and down, making her laugh. "As you wish, _Mon Amie_."

Hermione left him waiting calmly at the post as she ran into the house and up the stairs, grabbing the book she had dismissed last night from her bedside table. She returned downstairs to grab a can of coke from the fridge before heading back outside.

Untying the quick release not, Hermione led him down the end of the barn to take him to the furthest paddock. They walked along the road for a while before heading onto a bridle path, which eventually led into the field. It was a long, relaxing walk that they both enjoyed thoroughly.

As she expected, when Hermione took off Thumper's halter he refused to move. She closed the gate behind her and walked to the chestnut tree, the steady thuds of Thumper's hooves echoing soundly behind her. She collapsed against the trunk and opened the book, giggling as her horse bent his neck to nibble at her hair. She batted him away lightly and he nickered playfully, hopping back a few steps before trotting around the tree.

It was when he started pacing back and forth before her that Hermione gave up on her book. She placed it and the drink in the knothole in the tree to save them from Thumper's curiosity. Walking towards him, he butted her gently with his head, causing her to stumble backwards with a laugh. She lifted her hand to scratch him under his forelock and the roots of his mane, and he attempted to return the favor by cropping her t-shirt.

She spent an hour or so simply lavishing him with loving attention, petting and massaging him. She looked at her watch to see it was already almost 12 o' clock. She yawned, still tired from her dream, and chased Thumper off. He scampered away, glancing back at her playfully, but she just waved him off and fell back against the tree. Hermione couldn't stop herself from closing her eyes and giving into the heavy feeling of sleep.

Hermione woke up two hours later to being impatiently nudged by a long nose. She yawned and stretched her arms above her head, nudging him right back. She wobbled as she climbed to her feet, remembering to pick her book and drink from the knothole before she led him to the gate. Replacing his halter, she opened the gate to take him back to the barn.

"I think a lesson, now, don't you? Maybe we could get Uncle Luke to help. Or we could go on a hack with him?" Hermione thought this over before shaking her head. "No," she continued, "we need to figure out what's been up with him recently. I don't suppose you know?" Silence. "Didn't think so."

The walk back woke Hermione up. After giving him another quick groom and turning Thumper into his stall, she took the grooming kit she had left out and put it away, getting Thumper's tack as she did so. It took her a few minutes to put everything on - he was very well behaved with it all - before she ran inside to find her uncle.

He was in the kitchen, getting himself a drink. Hermione watched him silently before asking him to teach her. She laughed as he spilt some of his drink when he jumped in surprise, giggling as he grumbled to himself. He reluctantly agreed to help with the schooling and followed her outside when she went to get Thumper.

By the end of the training, both horse and rider were thoroughly exhausted. Look had certainly put them through their paces. It was as she was walking Thumper back to his stall that she decided to finally ask her uncle what she had been meaning to.

"You're scared." She evaluated. "Why?" Luke turned towards her, shock evident.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're afraid to get on a horse." She explained. "Why is that?"

"I'm not afraid." He insisted.

"Prove it." He raised his eyebrows. She felt the arrogant, stubborn part of her brain kicking in. She stopped outside the stall and turned to face her uncle. "Mount Thumper, right now, and take him back into the school."

"He's tired, Hermione." He reasoned weakly.

"He wouldn't mind a few extra minutes of a relaxing walk. It'll do him good - help him stretch his legs." She replied easily, her eyes burning with defiance and challenge. Luke looked at her for a moment, analyzing her.

"Hermione, I'm not getting on Thumper." He said forcefully. She didn't flinch.

"Then come on a hack with me, ride Kestrel." She suggested.

"I'm not getting on a horse!" The volume was rising, and many of the horses were poking their heads of the doors to watch curiously.

"Why not?" She argued.

"We are not having this conversation, Hermione!"

"Yes, we are!" It was basically a shout. Luke recoiled slightly in her sudden, admittedly frightening rage. He watched her abruptly calm down, her voice returning to its natural volume. "Uncle, I won't force you to ride. But please, just explain to me why you won't."

"Young lady, you will treat me with respect!" He demanded.

"I am." She insisted quietly. "You're my family, all that I have left. If you're hurting, or ill, or afraid of the animals you have taught me to love, I want to know why. I want to make it better."

"Hermione." He was pleading with her, asking her to just drop it.

"No! You and these horses... They're all I've ever known. It's so important to me. Please, just explain why you're afraid." She begged him desperately. He simply shook his head, turning to stroke Thumper's nose.

"It's not for you to worry about." He promised her.

"Uncle!" She cried, angry tears forming in the back of her eyes.

"You did well in the school today, Hermione."

"Uncle, please!"

"I'm going back inside. Enjoy the rest of your day." He was stoic, quickly turning to stride towards the house, ignoring her completely. She shook madly, the tears escaping in her frustration. She moved to run after him, but Emily, seemingly appearing out of nowhere, held her back.

_"Uncle!"_ He didn't even glance at her. Seething at his stubborn attitude, she yanked her arms from Emily's grasp, storming off to finish seeing to Thumper. She tried to restrain her anger when around the horses, but eventually decided to leave them in the fear of hurting one accidentally.

Heading towards the hay stacks at the back of the stables, she took her frustration out on the bales. She punched and kicked and shouted and eventually, sliding to the floor against one of them, head in her hands, she cried.


End file.
